Smile at me
by Allie687
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: No sétimo ano, James e Lily se tornam amigos. Lily se da conta que quer ser mais do que amiga de James, mas será que isso vai acontecer ou Amelia Watson vai roubar James de Lily?
1. Sem esperanças

FANFIC ORIGINAL DE lilylouise95

Uma risada alta e aguda cortou o ar pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez só nessa aula. Porque aquela garota nunca cala a boca? Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu desejei que estivéssemos em Transfiguração (o que significa muito, porque eu odeio Transfiguração!). Pelo menos Professora McGonagall teria mandado-a calar a boca agora. Outra risada aguda encontrou meus ouvidos, deixando escapar outro gemido. Olhei para trás lançando um olhar mortal à mesma menina que fazia aqueles barulhos estridentes.

Agora você deve estar se perguntando quem estava rindo. Bom, no fundo da sala, sentada ao lado de James Potter está Amelia Watson. Amelia é uma setimanista da Lufa-Lufa e nós somos exatos opostos. Ela tem longos e lisos cabelos loiros, enquanto eu tenho longos e ondulados cabelos ruivos. Ela é alta e com o corpo atlético enquanto eu tenho um pouco menos que uma altura média. Os olhos dela são azul-claros ao passo que os meus são de um verde profundo. Amelia também concorda com todas as coisas e eu defendo só o que acredito, o que as vezes é uma coisa boa, e outras vezes eu queria ser menos argumentativa. Isso teria me salvado muitas vezes, como se eu tivesse ficado amiga de James no primeiro momento, em vez de evita-lo e gritar com ele sempre que nos encontramos.

Desde que eu realmente comecei a falar com James, eu tenho visto o que os outros sempre viram. Ele não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava, nos poucos meses em que eu tenho falado com ele nós nos tornamos amigos bem próximos. De qualquer forma, saindo do roteiro, de novo. Basicamente, Amelia Watson é a definição de perfeição, talvez um pouco burra e vaca, mas fora isso, perfeita.

Outro riso saiu da sua boca estúpida.

"Vaca" falei em voz baixa, me virei mais uma vez e olhei para ela.

"Lily, pare de se irritar! Amelia não é uma vaca, certo, a risada dela pode ficar irritante, mas ela é uma das pessoas mais queridas de Hogwarts" minha amiga Alice repreendeu-me. Ela e Amelia eram amigas bastante próximas faz anos. Pessoalmente, eu não sei o que Alice vê nela!

"Isso é muito fácil de você dizer!" murmurei com raiva, gesticulando em volta de mim vagamente "Ela é legal com todo mundo, mas nunca gostou de mim".

"Não seja boba, Lily. É claro que ela gosta de você" Alice mentiu.

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas não acreditando nela, que parecia ter tido o efeito desejado, porque ela cedeu e me disse a verdade.

"Tudo bem, ela não gosta de você, mas todos sabemos o porquê, não sabemos?" isso parecia ser conhecimento geral, mas, para ser honesta, eu não tinha ideia de porque ela parecia me odiar. Quero dizer, ela era mais querida com os sonserinos do que comigo, pelo amor de Merlin!

"Porque nós somos opostos?"

"Não boba, é por causa do James" ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

"Como o fato de ela me odiar pode ter algo a ver com James?" agora eu estou realmente confusa! O que James tem a ver com tudo isso?

"Não é obvio que ela está a fim dele?" Alice me perguntou olhando para mim como se eu fosse estúpida, o que eu não sou aliás.

"É claro que eu notei" respondi um pouco cruelmente. "Isso é obvio, quero dizer, olha como ela está agindo" eu disse apontando para trás. Simultaneamente, nós olhamos para Amelia quando ela soltou outra risada.

"Ainda não entendo porque isso a faz me odiar" eu refleti.

"Oh, por favor, Lily! Você não consegue mesmo adivinhar? Ela se sente ameaçada por você".

"O q…O que? Ameaçada por mim? Porque?" Agora eu estou perdida. O que Alice bebeu para achar que Amelia se sente ameaçada por _mim_?

"James sempre prestou mais atenção em você e flertou com você, enquanto parecia ignora-la! Ela costumava ter inveja da atenção que ele lhe dava e começou a te odiar. Recentemente, desde que você e James viraram amigos e ele parou de chama-la para sair constantemente, ele começou a prestar mais atenção nela. Então, Amelia agora não sente ciúme, mas meio ameaçada pela sua presença" Alice terminou. Porque ela não me contou isso primeiro?

"Oh, entendi" respondi e Alice murmurou alguma coisa que soou como "Finalmente", mas eu fingi não ouvir.

"Mas eu ainda não entendo porque ela se sente ameaçada por mim…James tem passado pouco tempo comigo ultimamente e só nos encontramos durante as tarefas da monitoria, que acontecem poucas vezes, ou quando você e os marotos estão lá também" eu deixei escapar em um tom decepcionado antes que pudesse conter meu desapontamento.

"Oh meu Deus" tarde demais, eu tenho certeza, ela notou meu tom desapontado e agora tem uma teoria.

"Você está gosta dele , não gosta?" ela sussurrou, alto demais para o meu gosto.

"Shh" eu a silenciei fazendo gestos com a mão e olhando ansiosamente para todos os lados da sala de aula, me certificando de que ninguém tinha ouvido nada. Outra risada aguda preencheu a sala distraindo todos, inclusive possíveis bisbilhoteiros.

"Estou certa, não?" ela sussurrou silenciosamente desta vez, um sorriso enorme iluminando seu rosto.

Eu abri a boca para negar, mas Alice logo me cortou.

"Nem pense em mentir para mim Lily Evans!" Alice exclamou, olhando para mim ameaçadoramente. Eu sei que não tenho saída, então vou contar à ela do melhor jeito possível.

"Ok, vou te contar… eu meio que, _meio que_ gosto de James" Eu admiti silenciosamente, sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

"Shh" Eu disse zangada, minhas bochechas ficando mais vermelhas ainda. Eventualmente, a conversa tranquila começou novamente e infelizmente, o guincho que Amelia estava fazendo também começou novamente.

"Há quanto tempo você está gostando dele?" Alice perguntou de repente.

"Não sei, há alguns meses talvez" respondi timidamente.

"E você ainda não contou a ele?" ela perguntou incrédula.

"É claro que não".

"Lily, esse garoto esteve correndo atrás de você por quase sete anos agora e você não contou a ele que sente o mesmo?"

"Não, é claro que não! Além disso, eu não o tenho visto recentemente e quando eu vejo nunca estamos sozinhos e quando nós estamos sozinhos tudo o que nós falamos é sobre os deveres da monitoria. E mais, eu não acho que ele goste de mim, sou só uma amiga para ele agora. Ele me trata exatamente como trata qualquer outra pessoa. Ele não me provoca, não me da atenção extra ou sorri para mim como ele costumava" eu disse irritada.

"O que? Ele sorri para você, eu vi" Alice disse, soando confusa.

"Sim, ele sorri...mas não é mais o mesmo sorriso com amor, é só um sorriso amigável e educado agora"

"Isso é meio que sua culpa, Lily, você disse a ele que seria só amizade e ele deveria seguir em frente e encontrar outra pessoa".

"Naquele dia eu ainda não gostava dele! Além disso, eu não achava que ele realmente iria seguir em frente" suspirei tristemente, olhando para trás da sala de aula onde James e Amelia estavam sentados, inclinando-se um para o outro enquanto James sussurrava algo obviamente engraçado no ouvido dela e ela soltava outra risada irritante.

"Vamos lá, Lily, não pareça tão sem esperanças...Eu sei o que vai te animar e tirar James da sua cabeça: a festa no Salão Comunal da Grifinória hoje a noite! Todas nós vamos fazer um esforço, principalmente você, e vestir nossas melhores roupas de festa e você vai deixar James com ciúmes!" Alice falou alegre, festas sempre a deixavam muito animada.

"Não estou certa de que isso vai tirar James da minha cabeça, mas é melhor tentar! Vai ser bom sair com as garotas!" Falei, finalmente começando a ficar animada para ir à festa também.

Eu só tenho que aguentar mais quatro aulas e então finalmente o final de semana chega e posso soltar meus cabelos e festejar com meus amigos.


	2. Medo

FANFIC ORIGINAL DE lilylouise95

Oi, não sei se vocês estão muito interessados em saber, mas meu nome é Gabi. E desculpa pela demora eterna em atualizar isso aqui, mas vou tentar traduzir o próximo – e ultimo- capítulo mais rápido. Obrigada às três pessoas lindas que deixaram review e à lilylouise95 que me deixou traduzir. Enjoy!

Você lembra quando eu disse mais cedo que eu estava animada para a festa de hoje à noite? Então, retiro o que disse! Eu sei que é uma grande mudança, já que antes do almoço eu estava realmente ansiosa para hoje à noite, mas agora, uma mera hora depois, eu estou sentada na aula de poções temendo a noite que vai vir. E é assim que a grande mudança aconteceu.

-FLASHBACK-

Finalmente era hora do almoço e meus amigos e eu estávamos indo para a nossa árvore que ficava bem ao lado do Lago Negro. Quando chegamos lá fora, Amelia Watson deu um passo bloqueando nosso caminho.

"Adivinha só...James me convidou para a festa na sua Sala Comunal de hoje à noite"ela guinchou.

O QUE? James a convidou? Porque ele faria isso? Ele não consegue ver como ela realmente é? Porque ele não _me _convidou? Olhei ao redor e todos estavam parabenizando uma presunçosa Amelia. Só sobrou Alice me encarando, estudando minha expressão machucada. Rapidamente eu controlei minhas expressões para esconder a dor, Alice me deu um sorriso encorajador antes de nós duas fingirmos estar emocionadas por Amelia.

Infelizmente, Amelia tomou todos os parabéns como um convite para passar o almoço conosco, o que definitivamente não era! Ok, então todo o resto do pessoal provavelmente quis convida-la para ficar e quer ouvir todas as fofocas, mas eu não!

Enquanto descíamos para o lago, Alice e eu diminuímos o passo deixando os outros nos ultrapassarem. Eu finalmente deixei minha máscara de felicidade cair quando estávamos sozinhas.

"Oh Lily, anime-se! Isso não deve ser o que parece" Alice disse colocando seu braço sobre meu ombro e me apertando levemente para perto dela enquanto caminhávamos.

"Isso é o que parece, Alice! Ele a convidou para um encontro na festa, qual outra explicação isso poderia ter?"

"Bem.. Talvez ele só a convidou como um amigo convida o outro para sua festa."

" Não, a festa nem é de James, então porque ele estaria convidando pessoas? E se está, porque não nos convidou?" pensei desesperadamente, querendo acreditar na teoria de Alice. Como poderia ser verdade? Eu não o vi convidando mais ninguém.

"Porque ele nos convidaria, Lily? Ele sabe que toda a Grifinória já sabe sobre a festa. E não é como se precisassem nos dizer a senha, como para as pessoas das outras casas" eu ainda não estou convencida, mas deixei-a terminar sua nova teoria.

"Pense sobre isso. Os Marotos estão sempre tentando fazer as festas melhores convidando pessoas de outras casas, eles precisam convida-las e lhes dizer a senha. Talvez Amelia tenha levado um convite amigável como um convite para um encontro!" Isso fazia sentido, como de outro jeito as outras casas saberiam sobre a festa? Elas precisavam ser convidadas por grifinórios e os Marotos provavelmente estiveram envolvidos nessa coisa de convidar pessoas.

"Suponho que isso faça sentido" admiti vagarosamente "mas eu ainda não estou convencida, porque ela espalharia por ai que isso é um encontro?"

"Ela está provavelmente esperançosa ou iludida. Não se preocupe, Lily. Isso provavelmente nem é um encontro. Não vamos deixar que isso estrague nosso almoço porque não temos provas de que é um encontro. Vamos esquecer isso" Alice respondeu me puxando para o lago. Ela sempre sabe o que dizer para me animar.

Assim que chegamos no lago, todos estavam sentados em um grande círculo entre a água e a árvore.

"Então, quando James convidou você?" Marlene McKinnon, uma das garotas com quem divido meu dormitório e que é minha amiga muito próxima, mas não sabe sobre meus sentimentos por James, então está previsivelmente animada e curiosa sobre as notícias de Amelia.

"No fim da terceira aula, antes do almoço começar" Amelia sorriu. Tive vontade de pular nela e estapear aquele sorriso fora de seu rosto bonito, mas a mão de Alice no meu ombro me lembrou de que Amelia devia estar exagerando, então me acalmei. Era melhor que ela estivesse mesmo exagerando! Depois de mais alguns minutos de James e Amelia, a conversa mudou para outros garotos. Agora o círculo tinha se movido um pouco e estávamos todos sentados em lugares diferentes. Eu tinha meus pés mergulhados na água gelada com Alice. Estava perdida em pensamentos enquanto olhava para o outro lado do Lago Negro, quando ouvi a estúpida voz aguda de Amelia falando sobre James.

"Então Lily, de quem você gosta?" Amelia perguntou me tirando de meus pensamentos.

"Erm... ninguém" menti, compartilhando rápido olhar com Alice.

"Vamos Lily, deve ter alguém que você goste" Marlene insistiu. Eu sei que ela apenas estava tentando me manter envolvida na conversa. Nós temos sido amigas por anos e ela provavelmente viu que eu sou meio distraída e que me incluir, mas porque ela tinha que escolher esse momento para tentar me incluir?

"É Lily, você deve gostar de alguém" Amelia disse em uma falsa voz doce com outro sorriso falso estampado na cara.

"Não, não tem ninguém no momento" respondi olhando para o outro lado do lago rapidamente, antes que alguém notasse minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas.

"Que tal um dos marotos? Você deve gostar de um deles" Amelia insistiu, ela estava claramente tentando perguntar indiretamente como eu me sentia em relação a James. Pelo canto dos olhos, pude ver Alice me encarando como se estivesse intimidada.

"Não, porque eu teria que gostar de algum Maroto?" falei, fingindo estar chocada.

"Falando sobre nós de novo, flor?" a voz familiar de Sirius Black soou atrás de mim.

"Não Black, eu estava apenas perguntando à Amelia aqui porque eu deveria gostar de um de vocês" respondi sorrindo levemente. Me virei para ver uma falsa expressão de dor passando pelo seu rosto momentaneamente, para depois voltar ao sorriso habitual.

"Essa doeu, flor. Têm muitos motivos para se gostar de um dos Marotos" uma expressão incrédula atravessou meu rosto, mas todos sabiam que estávamos brincando. Desde que me tornei mais próxima de James, também me aproximei dos outros. Fora Remus, porque eu já era amiga dele desde o primeiro ano. Sirius ignorou minha expressão e continuou.

"Por exemplo, há nossa aparência extremamente boa."

"Nosso incrível senso de humor" James adicionou, com um sorriso malicioso tomando suas feições. Ele apareceu do nada, se juntando a Sirius.

"Nossa inteligência" Remus se juntou aos dois, aparecendo de algum lugar atrás da árvore.

"Somos incríveis em geral" Peter tentou se juntar aos outros, aparecendo por de trás da árvore também. Todos inclusive os Marotos deram a Peter um leve olhar de descrença, mas ninguém pode questiona-lo.

"JAMES!" uma voz estridente exclamou antes de um borrão de pessoa cruzasse minha visão. Levou uns segundos para o meu cérebro perceber que o borrão era Amelia, que tinha se lançado para James e estava o beijando enquanto o abraçava apertado. Para minha surpresa, James não fez nada para para-la. Em vez disso, ele a beijou de volta. Então era verdade que ele a tinha chamado para sair.

"Se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho alguns deveres para terminar" murmurei antes de pegar minhas coisas e voltar correndo para o castelo.

"Lily, você precisa fazer isso agora?" Alguém perguntou atrás de mim, mas o ignorei, escutando vagamente Alice inventando alguma desculpa por mim.

"Eu a convenci de vir pra cá antes de terminar o dever de casa, então combinamos que ela voltaria para o castelo mais cedo" escutei a mentira por mim, todos devem ter acreditado porque ninguém mais perguntou nada.

-FIM DO FLASHBACK-

Agora estou sentada na aula de Poções, tentando ignorar as risadinhas que Amelia deixa escapar. Quando olhei para trás, vi ela e James sentados muito perto no fundo da sala, cochichando um para o outro com grandes sorrisos no rosto.

"Ignore eles, Lily. Você ainda está animada para hoje a noite?" Alice perguntou, tentando tirar James da minha cabeça.

"Pra falar a verdade, Alice, eu estava animada mas agora estou com medo disso! Eles vão estar lá, esfregando a relação deles na minha cara a noite inteira."

"Está tudo bem, Lily. Eu tenho certeza de que que não será assim tão ruim, mas você pode não ir se não quiser."

"Não, já falei para as garotas que eu iria e se eu não for, pode levantar alguma suspeita."

"Verdade, elas provavelmente iriam suspeitar. Eu vou fazer você se divertir, posso falar para Frank que nós vamos ter uma noite de garotas. Tenho certeza de que ele entenderá."

"Não, Alice! Você não pode fazer isso, você esteve esperando essa festa por séculos! Eu vou ficar bem se evitar o casal apaixonado" não vou deixar Alice arruinar sua noite por minha causa.

"Classe dispensada" Slughorn gritou, parando qualquer conversa importante que eu estivesse tendo com Alice. Posso facilmente evitar James na festa, quero dizer, eu o tenho evitado por seis anos em Hogwarts. Com certeza posso administrar mais uma noite o evitando! Não posso?


End file.
